10 CITAS ANTES DE
by DARKII123
Summary: Recordemos como llegamos a este momento, a este lugar a este presente, como comenzo esto.. un lindo midotaka que trata sobre como estos dos personajes unieron sus vidas .. HORRIBLE SUMMARY soy un asco en esto.
1. Chapter 1

Midorima tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia el peli negro, para el takao era lo mas perfecto que había visto en lo que lleva de vida, aquella sonrisa lo deslumbraba y se sentía mejor al saber que sonreía solo para el o eso se hacia creer. El tsundere no sabia como expresar sus sentimientos hacia el otro ya que era totalmente imposible que su perfecto takao sintiera lo mismo hacia el, hasta los momentos solo era feliz con verlo y ser su amigo, decía q esa manera su amor platónico siempre estaría con el.

Era un viernes común y corriente por la mañana, se levanto y como todo ser humano se preparo para ir a clases pero no antes de revisar el horóscopo y ver que su signo no tenia un buen puesto, no seria un buen dia para el. El objeto de la suerte de ese dia eran un par de tijeras de color rojo asi que lo busco y lo metio en su bolso antes de partir a clases, en la entrada de shutoku se encontró con el peli negro y entro a su clase.

El dia transcurría de lo mas normal hasta la hora de descanso en la que se reunio con su takao aunque no tenia derecho de llamarlo ´suyo' eso no le contenia a tener cursis y estúpidos pensamientos de colegiala enamorada con aquel peli negro; estaban en el rincón mas apartado de aquel edificio hablando de la primera cosa que se le ocurriera a ese animado personaje.

-oi shiin chan ,estas escuchándome? – decía takao haciendo un berrinche que el otro consideraba algo adorable.

-ah? Que? – decía el peli verde, la verdad se había perdido en su mundo mientras veía al menor ver a través de la ventana mientras hablaba, mas el, no lo escuchaba – lo siento me distraje un poco.

-que malo eres… creo que mereces un castigo por ignorarme –takao no parecía el mismo con esa frase, lo dijo con un tono de voz seductor en ves de el típico tono infantil que siempre utilizaba; el ojos claro se acercaba lentamente hasta e, pegándolo cada ves mas contra la pared ya que el no sabia como reaccionar a ese tipo de comportamiento por parte del otro, cada vez mas cerca de su rostro, cada vez menos centímetros los separaban, se hacia demasiadas ideas en tan poco tiempo ya comenzaba a creer que su perfecto jugador lo besaría.

Pero no fue asi en vez de eso el pequeño mordio su nariz de manera que el otro saliera del trance

-auch – fue lo único que pronuncio el megane verde mientras volteaba su cara hacia otro lado ya que este sentía que tenia toda la cara roja por semejantes pensamientos con el otro.

Mientras tanto por su lado takao reia por la expresión que el otro tenia. En ese momento el timbre sono anunciando que ambos debían volver a clases.

El dia termino perfecto ya que las actividades del club o tocaban hoy, hola fin de semana podría aclarar sus ideas ya que no sabia muy bien que paso en esa hora libre entre el y su pequeño amor platónico.

Al llegar a su hogar se encerro en su cuarto y comenzó a meditar

¿era posible que takao sintiera algo por el? No.

¿fue una broma? Si.

¿podria pasar algo entre ellos dos? Seguro que no.

¿queria que por fin takao fuera de el? Claro que si , pero ¿podria confesarle lo que sentía? Por su puesto que si pero no sabría como hacerlo asi que comenzó a idear algo en su cabeza era lo suficientemente listo como para hacerlo. En su cuarto de repente entro una brisa fría, ya ese dia había echo frio y diría que demasiado para esa temporada y aunque sabia que podría adelantarse la nieve que tanto le gustaba preferiría el calor en ese momento asi que cerro su ventana y se tiro a su cama a dormir.

Mañana seria interesante


	2. Bajo la nieve

**Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen . Midorima x Takao **

* * *

Era Sábado por la mañana y ese día estaba dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos a su perfecto amor platónico ni siquiera se había parado a cepillar sus dientes antes de pasarle un mensaje al otro de que se encontraran en el parque a las 12 , al quitarse la cobija y poner los pies en el suelo se dio cuenta que eso estaba más que frio sentía que estaba caminando sobre hielo así que al voltear no se llevó mucha sorpresa al ver las calles cubiertas de nieve. Después de su rutina mañanera se dio una ducha y se preparó para vestirse para salir con takao pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse que apenas eran las 10.

Midorima aprovecho su tiempo viendo su horóscopo y dando una luz verde a aquella locura del día al decir que su signo estaría como primero, se sentía más motivado aun. Repitió en su cabeza una y mil veces como le diría en donde y hasta el tono de voz que usaría definitivamente ese individuo lo traía vuelto loco como para hacer que el estuviera así.

Eran las 11 cuando el megane salió de su casa con dirección al parque, la nieve simplemente era hermosa y el día era perfecto aunque no estaba seguro si todo eso saldría bien igual continuo caminando. Llego con 20 minutos de antelación al lugar pero eso no le importaba mucho la verdad estaba decidido y eso haría, soñó tantas veces con que el peli negro le correspondiera que el también sentía lo mismo por el que no sabría cómo reaccionar si simplemente lo rechazaba… lo tomaría de una manera madura y continuaría con su amista porque a pesar de que takao no estuviera con él no se apartaría de su lado como amigo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su amado jugador venia en dirección hacia él.

-Ya llegueee! – decía animado takao, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que llenaban todo de luz.

-No hagas tanto escándalo – giro otro lado acomodando sus lentes no podía ver a takao a los ojos sin sentirse sumamente nervioso.

-¿Quieres ir a patinar?

-Claro! vamos sin chan

Caminaron hacia la pista de patinaje privada que se encontraba a 15 minutos a pie, sentía que se congelaba de pies a cabeza pero el otro al parecer eso no le molestaba, hablaba y reía de cualquier cosa y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba feliz solo con eso.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a una pista de patinaje en el que colgaba el cartel de cerrado.

-Creo que tendremos que patinar otro día – dijo takao mirando a midorima con cierto aire triste.

-No será así – sacando una llave del bolsillo del abrigo que cargaba tomo el brazo del otro y lo llevo a la parte de atrás del local, la llave abría la puerta trasera de este y tomando a su pequeño jugador se adentraron en el lugar.

Las luces de la pista estaban encendidas, y la pista era solo de ellos, takao sorprendido por esto se quedó estático frente a la pista. Midorima camino en dirección de una banca tomando algo y se dirigió a takao mostrando los dos pares de patines de hielo.

Por dentro midorima estaba nervioso, tenía el instinto de correr del lugar y sentía que en cualquier momento su poca confianza se iría por la ventana pero tenía que confesarse si no, no se lo perdonaría. Le extendió un par de patines a takao y lo acerco a la entrada de la pista.

-Shin chan…esto…yo. No se patinar – el peli negro oculto su cara detrás de los patines.

-Entonces yo te enseñare. – diciendo esto el peli verde ayudo a ponerle los patines al otro y entraron juntos a la pista.

Al principio se podría creer que midorima estaba más nervioso que le otro pero al parecer era al revés. Takao no podía ni dar un paso sin terminar en el suelo, no tenía equilibrio en lo absoluto.

-Takao, dame tus manos.

-ohohoho ¿será que sin chan tenia esto planeado? – al parecer él no podía dejar de burlarse de mí. – pero está bien – tendió sus manos a mí.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas patinar. – dije tomándolas.

Golpe bajo.

Agarrando sus manos comencé a patinar jalando de él y diciéndole que moviera los pies _izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha._ Al parecer aprendía rápido el otro, así que de poco a poco fue soltando las manos del otro y este por una vez no termino en el piso.

-Genial! – decía takao mientras que patinaba al fin libre del agarre del otro.

El tsundere agarrando aire y soltándolo, patino al lado del otro y con un gran sonrojo que trataba de esconder aunque para ser sinceros era imposible de hacerlo. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la de takao, temblorosa y primeriza a ese tipo de gestos; tomándola por fin sintió que el otro dio un pequeño brinco mientras él se tensaba, estuvieron así un buen rato, quietos sobre la pista de hielo.

-Midori…

-Aguarda un poco más por favor.

El peli verde giro y se puso frente a takao comenzando a hablar.

-Está bien si te da asco, si me odias o quieres alejarte de mí después de esto, pero quiero decirte que… que tu – sentía que le faltaba el aire y se le iba la voz -. Me gustas takao. –Soltó por fin.

El peli negro se encontraba cabeza abajo, su pelo ocultaba su rostro y no decía nada. Absolutamente nada y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Listo lo perdió todo, su amistad y compañía con él, arriesgo todo y no recibió nada.

Soltó lentamente la mano de takao, pero este la volvió a agarrar.

Alzo lentamente la cara y se sorprendió al ver la gran sonrisa en la cara de takao, se vía que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo adornaba su cara.

-Tú también me gustas mucho – volvió a sonreír de una manera especial, esta vez esa sonrisa era para él, y solo para él.

Ahora era su takao, era solo suyo. Solo de él y de nadie más, quizás sonara muy egoísta pero la verdad, estaba muy feliz.

Takao tuvo que levantarse un poco para que pudiera atrapar los labios de su pareja, el peli verde se sorprendió con esta acción pero correspondió al beso, takao junto más su cuerpo con el de lentes. Era un beso suave y dulce, lleno de amor y cariño en el que se podían contar todo lo que habían callado, se separaron a falta del oxígeno. Midorima dio un mal paso y ambos terminaron en el piso aun abrazados.

-Te quiero sin chan – y alzándose un poco deposito un corto beso en los labios del otro.

-Y yo a ti – dijo antes de levantarse y ayudar al otro a con esto.

Cuando salieron ya estaba comenzando a hacerse oscuro y el peli negro le había pedido que lo acompañara a su casa ya que este quería estar un poco más junto a él. Pero eran demasiadas emociones para el peli verde así que se negó.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo el pequeño jugador despidiéndose de su pareja con un beso en la mejilla desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Ya era lunes por la mañana, la misma rutina de siempre pero era diferente, esta vez podía despertar con una sonrisa en su cara debido a que ahora ya no tenía un amor platónico inalcanzable.

Ya en clases llevaba a una rana que era el objeto del día, y se acercaba la hora libre para reunirse con su pareja. Ya juntos era igual que siempre takao se perdía en su mundo mientras que él lo miraba. La campana sonó y este se quedó prácticamente petrificado cuando su pareja le beso, todavía no cabía en su cabeza que por fin estuviera con el pero más que eso su sonrojo se hizo notable y corto el beso pronunciando.

-A..a..Aquí no! – puso su mano en la cara para poder tapar en algo su sonrojo.

-Está bien – hizo un berrinche. – pero cuando haces esa cara me gustas más.

Volvió a besarle y salió corriendo a su clase, de verdad no había quien controlara a ese hermoso y terco peli negro.

* * *

**Si les gusto o quieren sugerir algo díganlo en un comentario :)**


	3. La Casa de Midorima

**Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen . Midorima x Takao **

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que comencé a salir con takao, todo era en color de rosa como dirían, sus pequeños gestos de afecto me alegraban el día al igual que sus bromas en el club a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

Faltaban pocos días para el inicio de los exámenes, mis notas eran casi perfectas pero lo que en verdad me preocupaba eran las notas del peli negro no es que fueran malas… pero tampoco muy buenas.

Ese día habían acordado a ir a casa de midorima ya que no pasaban suficiente tiempo junto según takao, había cosas que no podía negarle a su novio.

Era hora de las actividades del club así que ambos caminaron al gimnasio.

Al parecer todos estaban nerviosos por la época de exámenes menos Takao, parecía demasiado relajado en ese tema y eso preocupaba a midorima.

Ya era hora de que finalizara ese día pero el peli verde sentía que las horas no pasaban hasta que sintió que un balón le pegaba en la nuca.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – gritaba mientras giraba de manera molesta para ver al que lanzo la pelota hacia él.

-Oye, tenemos que irnos – decía takao señalando la puerta.

Los dos al terminar de arreglarse salieron de ese lugar, se podría decir que ya algo tarde pero eso no evito que su novio terminara en su casa.

Ya frente a la puerta de la morada se veía a takao algo extraño.

-Pasa algo? – decía el megane.

-No… nada, entremos – respondió.

Entrando en la casa de este subieron ambos a la habitación del peli verde, sus padres no estaban así que prácticamente eran libres de hacer cualquier cosa, sana o no.

Midorima por otro lado dejo su bolso en su muy ordenada habitación, takao ya había estado en ese lugar como 2 veces pero siempre sentía que se tocaba algo el ojos verde le lanzaría por la ventana. Pero esta vez no fue así.

El mayor ya cambiado y cómodo estaba sentado sobre su cama diciéndole que se pusiera cómodo.

Takao se sentó en el piso recostando su espalda de la cama sobre la cual estaba el mayor, se encontraba con la vista baja y lejos de el a pesar de que la idea de estar en su casa hoy fue del menor.

El megane se acercó lentamente al cuello del menor soplando un poco y haciendo que el otro diera un pequeño brinco y que se volteara.

-Q-que fue eso!? – takao se separó de la cama tapando con su brazo un poco de su cara.

-Has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos, que te sucede? – se supone que el que no había salido con nadie seria el no el peli negro, pero era yo el que estaba llevándolo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Es que yo-yo yo – tartamudeaba todavía tapando su cara mientras yo me acercaba – no estoy listo – termino de decir en un susurro.

Me arrodille frente a él y lo abrace, estaba temblando y me di cuenta que él estaba pensando en otras cosas para ese día.

-No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras – le dije mientras me sentaba en el piso y lo ponía entre mis piernas todavía abrazado.

Su cabello era suave y rozaba mi nariz, el cuerpo de takao encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos y quería que ese momento jamás acabara, que se congelara el tiempo.

El peli negro se volteo y sus ojos estaban puestos en mí, este paso sus brazos por mi cuello y acerco su cara a la mía.

-Shin chan…- dijo antes de juntas nuestros labios.

Comenzó un beso muy directo y la lengua de takao entro a mi boca, era uno de esos besos que deja tu mente en blanco y deja que el cuerpo responda como le venga en gana.

Sentía que el tiempo se detenía y no podía pensar en nada claro y aunque me costara decirlo takao era un buen besado maldita sea, claro ya el otro llevaría varias experiencias así, y pensar en eso realmente me deprimía.

Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y mis manos comenzaron se metieron por debajo de su camisa y bajaban lentamente, takao tenía una piel realmente suave y tersa, era casi como un instinto, deseaba marcarlo como mío.

Separando nuestros labios para dejar que tomara aire, comencé a marcar un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su cuello. Comenzaba a lamer y a succionar en esa área hasta que se pudo vislumbrar varias marcas en ese lugar. Debajo del takao gemía y temblaba, se podía ver una erección en su parte baja la cual necesitaba ser atendida.

Los nervios volvieron a mí, takao había dicho que no estaba listo y yo no estaba muy seguro si podría contenerme, era demasiado erótica esa escena; takao se removía y temblaba entre mis piernas mientras que su cara contenía un gran sonrojo y desde el borde inferior de su labio se veía un pequeño hilo de saliva como resultado del beso de antes.

Mi mano bajo directo a su pantalón, y retirando la molesta tela tome su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo sacando gemidos, se retorcía y me sujetaba fuertemente.

Notaba el dolor en la parte baja y sentía que no le aguantaría más, me acerque a la oreja de takao y dije – Hazme sentir bien también.

Parece ser que el otro no esperaba esa decisión y su mano que temblaba saco con cuidado mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo de igual manera, llegando juntos al final y viniéndonos al mismo tiempo termino ese ambiente pesado de antes.

Después de acerarnos adecuadamente nos acostamos en mi cama, y ahora que me pongo a pensar… de donde había sacado yo fuerzas para hacerle esa proposición tan sucia a takao!?, aunque eso ya no importaba ahora me carcomía todo lo que pudo haber hecho mejor y sentía que todo lo había hecho mal.

El peli negro se encontraba acostado a mi lado ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

-Shin chan – decía mientras se enrollaba mas en mí, sus piernas entre las mías y su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentía como respiraba y el calor que me brindaba su cuerpo me hacía sentir feliz.

-mmm? – dije mientras lo rodeaba entre mis brazos y lo acercaba más a mí.

-dime que me quieres.

-Te quiero – se valía cumplirle pequeños y adorables caprichos de su novio, cuando podía.

Takao no dijo nada más, solo se quedó dormido. No podía creer lo lindo que era mientras dormía el suave sonido mientras respiraba, su cabello desordenado y se veía tan tranquilo. Quería verlo toda la noche pero el sueño le gano.

* * *

**Gracias a la personita que comenta :3 **

**Y que dicen este capitulo corto merece un comentario? **


End file.
